Phineas and Ferb Get Busted FOR REAL
by donuts1998
Summary: When the boys and their friends set up a huge firework display for the Fourth of July, it ends destroying the neighborhood. When Candace finally gets Linda and Lawrence to see the boy's activity, and the damage it causes, they get punished a whole lot worse than just getting grounded, and this time IT'S NOT A DREAM!
1. Chapter 1: BUSTED!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

Phineas, Ferb, Masen, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were in the middle of constructing another one of the boys' big ideas. They were building a huge firework display for the Fourth of July in the backyard, while Linda and Lawrence were out getting some fireworks for the family to shoot together. Candace, of course, was heading to the fireworks stand to get her parents to bust them for it. Perry was out trying to stop Doofensmirtz from shooting city hall with his Disappear- inator, so he can you his Transport- inator to transport his building to the area so that his building will be city hall. But this time Candace was prepared. The day before she asked her parents what fireworks they wanted so she could buy them ahead of time. So Candace was able to catch up to the family car at a stop light.

"Mom, Mom! You have to come home! Phineas, Ferb, and Masen have built a giant fireworks display in the backyard!" yell Candace as she ran up to driver side of the car.

"Sure Candace, just let me get our fireworks, and then we'll come back." said Linda, already knowing how it was going end.

"Don't worry, I already got them right here." said Candace showing her the bag.

"Oh, so that's why you asked us-"started Lawrence.

"Yeah, yeah, why I asked those questions. Now mom can I drive?" said Candace.

"Well you do have your learners permit, and you do need to practice. I guess it'll be fine." said Linda.

Lawrence got in the backseat and Linda moved to the passenger seat, then Candace got in the driver's seat.

"Now Candace, when the light turns green, take it slow-"Linda said before the light flashed green.

Once it did, Candace stomped on the gas pedal, and then performed an illegal U turn.

"CandaaAAAAACCEEE!" screamed Linda.

The sped towards the direction of the house. A police car to speed after them with his lights flashing, and his sirens flashing. The officer in the car immediately called for backup.

Meanwhile, at Doof's lair, Perry was dodging blasts that Doofensmirtz was blasting at him to try to vaporize him. Perry ran up to the machine and pressed the self-destruct button.

"Oh no, what have you done Perry the Platypus! Well you did what you usually do, but- AHHHHH!" Doofensmirtz yelled as the inator exploded. As it exploded, it fired off one last laser beam, in a random direction. Perry jumped off the balcony of the building then opened his parachute and parachuted to the ground, while Doofensmirtz yelled

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

Back at the Flynn- Fletcher, in the backyard, Phineas was putting the finishing touches on the display, as the family car was pulling into the driveway, with three cop cars behind them. This quickly attracted the attention of the neighbors, as they all started heading towards the Flynn- Fletcher house. Candace, Linda, and Lawrence stepped out the car, as the officers started to walk up. The neighbors surrounded the whole incident.

"Mom come on, it's still here!" yelled Candace.

"Candace, wait!" yelled Linda, as an officer walked up to her.

"Scuse' me ma'am, do you know how many stop signs you ran." asked the officer.

"Linda what's going on is Isabella alright?" asked a very worried Vivian.

"Candace why you speed like that, I thought I taught you better than that." scolded Linda.

"Mom just come to the backyard, and you'll see what Phineas, Ferb, and Masen are doing!" said Candace, grabbing and pulling her mother to the back gate.

"Candace, we've been through this before. I'm going to go to the backyard and see nothing." said Linda.

"Okay mom, you call this nothing!" said Candace as she opened the gate, to reveal the giant firework display to the whole neighborhood.

Linda's eyes grew wide as she saw the whole 30 by 40 foot firework display.

"Hi mom!" yelled Phineas as he saw they were standing at the gate.

"Phineas, What Is This!" yelled Linda in amazement.

"Well to celebrate the Fourth of July, me, Ferb, Masen, and our friends built a giant fireworks display, big enough so we can fire 1,000,000 fireworks at the same time." said Phineas.

"Whoa, whoa, Phineas I told you it was 1,000,000 and one." said Masen.

"Masen a snake doesn't count as a firework, we've been over this." said Phineas.

"Whatever." said Masen crossing his arms.

"Isa, you, Phineas, Ferb, and Masen built this?" Vivian asked Isabella.

"Yeah mom, I tell what do every time I come home." said Isabella.

"Phineas, you in so much trouble!" yelled Linda.

"Why, we didn't do anything wrong. Plus we asked you for your, and dad's permission earlier." said Phineas.

"Yeah, I meant with the fireworks we got, and small display, not this!" scolded Linda.

"And you kids, have broken several architectural laws." added in a police officer.

Candace started laughing.

"Whoa, whoa, I think as long as we didn't hurt anyone, we all can just swear not to tell anyone, and forget about it." said Masen.

"That'd not how it works kid!" yelled an officer.

"Well this stinks!" yelled Buford, as the through the activation remote on the ground.

It landed on the activation button, and the fireworks were lit automatically. As the fuses caught on fire, the disappear beam from the inator hit one of the bolts on the wall holding the fireworks up. With a bolt missing, the wall collapsed, and the fireworks fell on their sides, facing toward the backyard gate, and everyone near the entrance.

"EVERYONE RUN AND PANICK!" yelled Phineas.

Everyone started to scream, and run away from the house and backyard. They all got out the way, right before the fireworks started to go off. They blew up, and destroyed the backyard, half the house, and most of several houses, one being the across the street Garcia- Shapiro house. Once it was over everyone came out of hiding and walked back over the house.

"MY HOUSE!" screamed Vivian, once she saw the damages to the house.

"OUR HOUSE!" yelled Linda.

"OUR BACKYARD!" yelled Lawrence.

"MY ROOM!" yelled Candace.

Everyone looked in shock of their destroyed neighborhood. Phineas, Ferb, and Masen looked at each other. Then Masen said

"Well at least we went out with a bang, right guys." he said while laughing.

Everyone shot him the angriest glare they could.

"I mean, oh no, this is terrible!" said Masen, shyly.

"What do we do?" asked a police officer.

Masen climbed on a tipped over garbage can.

"I say we punish who's responsible for it!" Masen yelled.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

"Uh, Masen, that's us." whispered Phineas.

"Dang it!" Masen said to himself.

Officers ran up and started hand cuffing the three step-brothers.

"Phineas!" yelled Isabella.

"Ferb!" yelled Baljeet.

"Masen!" yelled Buford.

"Guys, don't worry we'll be okay!" yelled Phineas.

"You'll be okay! I won't last an hour in prison!" yelled Masen.

"What are you doing with my kids!" yelled Linda running up.

"They will be taken to a juvenile facility until they can get a trial." said an Officer, while hand cuffing Ferb.

"My kids are going to Juvy!" said Linda, in shock.

The officers put the three in a police cruiser, and then drove off. While in the car, the boys looked at each other. Then Phineas said

"Guys, I think in deep doo-doo."

"No wonder I've been stinking lately." replied Masen.


	2. Chapter 2: Good- Bye

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

**(Jefferson County Court)**

"We the jury find Phineas, Ferb, and Masen guilty of all charges."

"What? But how did we lose?" yelled Masen.

"One: because you broke 6 laws, two: you destroyed half of your neighborhood, and three: your only argument was, quote on quote 'Because we thought it was a good idea.'" said the judge.

"Well I guess if you put it that way." said Masen.

"So what's gonna happen to us?" asked Phineas.

"I sentence you three to three different boarding schools, for 1 year." said the judge.

"Wait three different boarding schools?" said Phineas.

"Yes, clearly Phineas, you three has different needs. Like Ferb needs to be disciplined and learn to be more social, that's why I'm sending him to Military school." said the judge.

"Military school? How does that make him more social-"said Masen.

"And Masen needs to think more, since as we all know he's not caught up with the rest of his age group, so I'm sending him to a year round school." said the judge.

"WAIT, I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL THAT LAST ALL YEAR?" exclaimed Masen.

The judge nodded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Masen, while falling on his knees.

"You done?" asked the judge.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO- Yeah." said Masen, climbing back in his seat.

"And Phineas, you just need discipline, so I'm sending you to a reform school." said the judge.

Phineas signed, and then sat down.

**(Flynn- Fletcher Front Yard)**

Phineas, Ferb, and Masen had their bags packed and were saying their good-byes to their friends and family, while the police cars to escort them to their schools.

"Mom I just want to tell you, dad, and Candace that we're really sorry for what happened." said Phineas.

"It's alright Phineas, we know you, Ferb, and Masen didn't mean too, and I and your father forgive you for it." said Linda.

"What about Candace?" asked Phineas.

"Well it might take a little longer for your sister to forgive you." said Linda.

Phineas glanced over to Candace, who just crossed her arms, and turned her back to him.

"Now Ferb I know it looks bad, but don't worry, I heard Military was splendid…" said Lawrence.

Ferb just stared at him with his usual expression.

"You know I can't lie to my son, it's gonna be hard, mean, and cold. There's no way out of it till the sentence is over. You will not make any friends, only allies, which will easily trade you in for a stick of gum. But if some way you manage to survive the year, you'll be able to consider yourself a man! Now are you up for the challenge?" said Lawrence.

Ferb stood up straight, and then saluted him.

"I SAID ARE YOU UP FOR THE CHALLENGE!" yelled Lawrence.

"Yes Sir!" exclaimed Ferb.

"Good!" said Lawrence.

Masen was freaking out, he was running around trying to find an area without police officers, so he could escape. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and their parents were standing on the curbs of the streets watching everything happen. The kids were not allowed to hang out, talk to, or communicate with the three step- brothers in any way, since they were considered to the parents as bad influences. The boys' three best friends watched Phineas and Ferb have their good- byes with their parents, and Masen trying to escape the full year of school ahead of him. Isabella couldn't help but want to calm down her closest friend, and say good- bye to the boy she loved since the first grade. She turned to plead to their parents.

"Please, I know you only want us to stay away from them for our well-being, but can you at least allow us to tell them bye before they leave." said Isabella.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I can't talk to them, I mean seriously can I get any worse then I already am." said Buford.

The mothers looked at each other, and then Vivian said

"Alright, but make it fast."

The three kids ran over the paranoid round headed kid, wearing the red cap.

"Buford, grab him by the arms!" commanded Isabella.

Buford grabbed Masen by the arms, and Isabella walked in front of him.

"Let me go! I have to find a way out!" Masen yelled while struggling.

"Masen calm down it's gonna be okay." said Isabella.

"Yeah, school is not that bad." said Baljeet.

"NO THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! NOW LET ME GO-"yelled Masen, while still trying to get out of Buford's grasp.

"I said, snap out of it!" yelled Isabella, slapping Masen across the face.

Masen stopped moving for a moment, but then started to freak out again. Isabella raised her hand and slapped him again. Once again he stopped for a moment, and then started to freak out again. Isabella slapped him again, but this time she did it continually. Baljeet's mother, Biffany, and Vivian watched as Buford held Masen down, while Isabella continued to slap him. Linda, Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence, and Candace turned to watch, too.

"I though those two were supposed to be really close friends." Biffany said to Vivian.

"Their relationship is… complicated." said Vivian, awkwardly.

Isabella looked over at Phineas, and then said

"I'm going to go tell Phineas bye, Baljeet take over for me."

"Okay." said Baljeet, walking in front of Masen and slapping him, as Isabella walked over to Phineas.

"Hey Phineas." said Isabella.

"Hey Isabella, I thought you, Baljeet, and Buford had to stay away from us." said Phineas.

"We do, but our parents are letting us tell you bye." said Isabella.

"Oh, well bye." said Isabella.

"Wait Phineas, I'm really going to miss you." said Isabella.

"I'm gonna you too, Isabella." said Phineas.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're one of closest friends, of course I'll miss." Phineas said before hugging her.

While Phineas was hugging Isabella, Ferb walked up and hugged both of them. Then Baljeet and Buford walked up and joined the hug.

"Hey guys!" yelled Masen, running up with some things in hand.

"I got presents for you." said Masen.

"Really, what are they?" asked Baljeet.

"Well for you, Baljeet, I got the Calculator 9000, which Phineas and Ferb built to help me with pre- algebra, but I never used it since I really didn't care about my grades, but I know you do, for some strange reason, so here." said Masen, handing Baljeet the calculator.

"Wow! This also has a tax feature." said Baljeet.

"And Buford, when I was six, dad took me Phineas, and Ferb to a boxing match, and I ran onto the ring while famous boxer Mike Tyson was down." said Masen.

"I thought you weren't allowed to do that." said Buford.

"You're not, that's why I'm banned from the Danville Boxing Stadium, but I was allowed to keep this as a souvenir." said Masen, holding up a tooth.

"Whoa, you grabbed one of Mike Tyson's teeth?" said Buford, in amazement.

"Well no, I grabbed two, and yanked one out of his mouth, that way me, Phineas, and Ferb could have one, and I'm giving mine to you." said Masen, handing him the tooth.

"Well don't worry, I'll keep it in a very safe place." said Buford.

Buford then stuck the tooth in his mouth, next to his tooth.

Masen turned to Isabella.

"And you Isabella, being my closest friend, of course not counting my step bros, I want to give you this." said Masen, taking his cap off, revealing his bright blue hair.

Everyone but the Flynn- Fletcher family, gasped. Masen has token his hat off, but once. He even wore it in the shower. The only ones who had ever seen his head was Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, Perry, and Lawrence.

"I didn't know Masen had hair." Baljeet whispered to Buford.

"I didn't even know he had a head." whispered back Buford.

"I want you to take my cap." said Masen, handing Isabella the hat.

"Wow, Masen I don't know what to say. I'm touched you'll give me something so important to you. No wonder you're my best-"started Isabella.

"That's messed up. She'll get your hat, while we get these things!" yelled Baljeet.

"Yeah, do you know how much that hat would go for on smebay?" said Buford.

"But I gave you Mike Tyson's tooth." said Masen.

"This is nothing compared to that hat!" said Buford, crossing his arms.

"Okay, so I guess we'll see you guys when we're 13." said Phineas.

Masen followed Phineas and Ferb over to where the officers' cars were parked.

"Well bros, I guess this is good- bye, or at least till we're 13." said Phineas. "We did some awesome things this summer, but who would've known that would've gotten us in trouble."

"Candace did." said Ferb.

"I guess that what she meant by we're going down." said Masen.

"I guess it was pretty obvious." said Phineas.

"It's not the only obvious thing a girl we know good has done this summer." said Ferb.

Phineas and Masen quickly got a confused look on their faces. Ferb pointed towards their friends. Phineas and Masen's expression stayed the same.

"Never mind." said Ferb.

"Well I'm gonna miss you guys." said Phineas.

"I'll miss you guys, too." said Masen.

Then the three of them hugged each other before climbing in different cars. The officers talked to Linda and Lawrence before getting in the cars, and driving off. The boys waved to each other one last time, before the cars turned down different roads. Once Ferb and Masen's car were out of sight, Phineas looked down at the floor. He stared at the floor till he arrived at his reform school. When Phineas saw the building, he thought to himself '_Welcome to prision._'


	3. Chapter 3: So how is school?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

**(Danville Reformatory School)**

Phineas was in his room unpacking his things, when his roommate walked in. Phineas looked up at him. He wore a dark green coat with black pants and brown shoes. His skin was a greyish color, brown eyes, a stern face, and he had a brick like head. His hair was a dark shade of brown. Phineas didn't want to get on his bad side, seeing how he was kind of big, so he tried to get him as a friend.

"Hey, my name is Phineas." said Phineas.

The kid looked at him and said

"Hey, the names Marcus."

Marcus walked over and sat on the bottom bunk. Phineas stood up and walked over to him.

"You want to be friends?" asked Phineas.

Marcus looked up at Phineas.

"Look kid, in here there are no friends, there's only allies, which even then you won't be able to trust anyone. I don't know what a kid like you did to get here, but the people here only see you as fresh meat." said Marcus.

Phineas frowned.

"You seem like a nice kid and all, but being here is going to change that." said Marcus.

"I thought we came here to change for the better." said Phineas.

"That rarely happens since the so called counselors here had already given up on us. If I was you, I would've rather been brainwashed at Smile Away Reformatory School." said Marcus.

Then Marcus stood up, and walked through the door. Phineas had a bad feeling.

**(Danville Military Academy) 48 Hours Later**

Ferb was sitting at a lunch table alone. It seemed that there were no kids his age there. They were either 2 years older, or 2 years younger, and the kids that were his age had already became good enough to hang out with the older kids. He wished he had at least had someone to sit with at lunch, considering that lunch was the only free time he had between exercising and sleeping. He had been forced to do more exercises then other people since he did not give much verbal answers. He knew he was building muscle, but it made his muscles hurt so badly, it was hard for him to keep up with the others. Ferb wished to see friends and family, but mostly wished he would be able to his brothers. As Ferb sat there wishing that the year would go by faster, a small boy with blond hair, who was also sitting by himself, walked over and sat next to Ferb. Ferb turned to him.

"Hi my name Josh. I've noticed that you've been sitting by yourself at lunch, and was wondering if you would like some company." said Josh.

Ferb was about to give him a thumbs up, but instead said

"Yeah, sure."

**(Danville JR. Institute) 72 Hours Later**

Masen was sitting at his desk, in the back of the class. He was already failed his first quiz, and barely passed his second. He started to really pay attention after finding out that if he failed his final exam, he would have to stay another year here. He already hated the fact that there would be no breaks what so ever, and to make it even worse his friends weren't there. He would usually spit spit-balls at the teacher with Buford, and after class ask Ferb for his math notes. Isabella and her girlfriends would usually whisper about stuff, and he would usually try(and fail) to listen in, on what they're talking about, and they would pass notes to each other, that Masen would usually read before passing them down. Isabella would get mad at him, but he still did it anyway. Phineas would usually help him with his homework, and he would get the answers to test by finding a way to copy off Baljeet. But here, he could do none of that. He had no friends here, there are no sharing notes, the desks are spread out so there won't be any cheating, and the teacher watches you like a hawk. He got a 100 word essay on the history of art just because the teacher saw that instead of taking notes, he was doodling. When tried to spit a spit-ball at the teacher, she grabbed a piece of paper, and caught the wet paper ball on the page, then gave him 2 weeks of detention. He realized the only way out of this was to actually study. So grabbed his pencil, opened his note book, and got to work.

**The reason that Masen and Ferb were already at the schools while Phineas was first arriving was because I pictured that Phineas first arriving there, but I wanted the other two to have already been at their schools, and tell about what had happened the first days. So Phineas, Ferb, and Masen arrived on the same day, but I just had Ferb and Masen's experiences be told 2 or 3 days after they had arrived. Please review.**


End file.
